


Sucked Off

by Mia_Vaan



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: And a Hug, Celtic character, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation, The relationship is only implied, Thomas needs love, how many other ghosts have there been?, this probably isn't even in the top ten of strangest things to happen at Button House, we need answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan
Summary: Many lost souls have haunted Button House. The ghosts tell Alison about one of them.
Relationships: Thomas Thorne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Sucked Off

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about what other ghosts could've haunted Button House before Alison and Mike arrived, and this happened.

“So, how many ghosts have actually haunted this house?” Alison asked one day, when she and the ghosts were all sat in the drawing room. She needed a break from working, and set her laptop on the table. “You mentioned Annie.”

“There’s not much else to say about Annie, other than she was a barrel of fun,” said Thomas, crossing his legs. “And by that, I mean she thought having fun was the work of the devil. I never understood Puritans.”

“Ooh! Does anyone else remember Frederick?” Kitty asked, waving her arms with excitement. Robin and Mary both nodded their heads, and Humphrey made a noise of acknowledgement from where his head was resting in the corner of the room. At Alison’s frown, Kitty continued, “He was a Knight! Very handsome. He sucked off a few years before Thomas died.”

“Moved on,” Alison corrected her. “You mean he moved on.”

“Many come and go,” said Robin. “Me was first, had company. All moved on. There was,” He started counting on his fingers, “Blue, Bo, Dave, Geoff… Oh! And Gwen. Gwen stay for long time.”

“Oh, I remember Gwen!” Kitty clapped her hands.

Most of the other ghosts nodded as well, except for Pat and Julian. “Who was that then?” asked the former.

Fanny made that disappointing tutting sound, a sound which had started haunting Alison’s nightmares. “Some Celtic warrior. A savage woman who had no respect for anyone! She would wake us up in the night by screaming!”

The other ghosts turned to look at her.

“Look at the pot calling the kettle black,” said Julian. The older woman rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t her fault, Fanny,” said the Captain. He turned to Alison and explained, “Gwen died in battle against the Romans, and every night at eleven o’clock sharp, she would be compelled to re-enact that last, glorious battle.”

“And then she sleeps most of the day,” added Mary.

“She slept through my death,” said Thomas.

“So, I’m guessing she moved on before… Pat’s death?” Alison asked.

The ghosts nodded.

“Was like sister to me,” Robin added. “For time, was just us two.”

“Oh, good for you!” Thomas threw up his arms. “She didn’t like me at all. When we first met, she hit me with her sword!”

Kitty giggled. “No, Thomas, you got it all wrong! She did that because she _liked_ you. It was like that time when I was just a girl, and a boy named William kept pulling my hair. I thought he hated me, but my mother said he did that because he actually _liked_ me. I didn’t really understand it, but…”

Thomas scoffed. “That’s absurd!”

“No, no. Kitty right,” said Robin. “Gwen not good with words or feelings. Except anger. Always angry. She like you, but not know how to show it.”

“She really, _really_ liked you.” Mary nodded.

Julian whistled. “Thomas and Gwen, sitting in a tree…”

The poet leapt to his feet in shock. “What?! No she did not!”

“She did!” Humphrey called out. “She had a massive crush on you, mate. The biggest crush I’ve ever seen.”

Thomas stared at them all in shock.

Wanting to move away from the topic, Alison said, “Well, I’ll try not to get mixed up when Gwen arrives.” Upon receiving confused stares from the other ghosts, she explained, “Gwen Powell. She’s the extra hand we hired to help out with the business. The one who’s going to be living here.”

“I thought that was Audrey?” asked Pat.

“No, she’s the older lady who’s helping us with the finances,” Alison replied. “Gwen’s the one who was desperate to get away from her big, intimidating neighbour with the big, intimidating name of Marcus Warlock.”

A car pulled into the drive outside, and Mike called out from upstairs, “Gwen’s here!”

Alison got to her feet and hurried to the front door. She stepped outside in time to see a young woman in her late twenties climb out her car; her hair was red and messy, and her eyes were a vivid green that stood out in a crowd. She was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and trainers, and clearly hadn’t made an effort to look presentable. Not that Alison minded; she was just glad to have extra help. And it wouldn’t really matter, since Gwen would mostly be working behind the scenes.

“Hi, I’m Alison,” she introduced her. “Welcome to Button House. Feel free to make yourself at home.”

The woman stared up at the building. “This place feels eerily familiar.”

“Been here before?”

She didn’t answer. Instead her gaze fixed on something to Alison’s right. “Oh, I didn’t know you held scout meetings here, as well. That’s cool.”

Wondering what on earth gave Gwen that idea, Alison followed the other woman’s gaze… and her eyes widened when she saw Pat standing there. He was just as shocked by what had obviously occurred.

“You can…”

“Hey, what’s that arrow doing in your neck- Oh god.” Gwen’s own eyes widened when she too realised what had happened. “Oh no. Um… I can explain…”

Pat hurried back inside, while Alison turned back to Gwen and said, “You can see ghosts?”

Gwen looked between Alison and where Pat was standing, and connected the dots. “You can see ghosts too? Oh, thank god! I’ve never met another person who can do that. Everyone always thought I was a total weirdo. Oh, how did you die?”

Alison blinked, taken aback by the blunt question. “Um… I fell out of a window.”

“I was stillborn. Clinically dead for about thirty seconds before the doctors revived me. My mum always used to tell me that I should’ve stayed that way,” Gwen explained matter-of-factly. At Alison’s shocked look, she just waved her hand. “It’s fine, I’m over it. I was mostly looked after by the ghost of an old Victorian nanny.”

Pat returned with the rest of the ghosts following behind him, and Alison was sure they were about to bombard Gwen with all sorts of questions and greetings. But instead, six out of eight of them froze, before blurting out at the same time, “ _Gwen_?!”

“Yes, that’s Gwen,” said Alison, speaking slowly. “The new girl. The one who I said will be living here, remember?”

“No!” Robin pointed at her. “That _our_ Gwen!”

_Their_ Gwen? Surely, they couldn’t mean…

But then Gwen frowned at them… like she _recognised_ them. “OK… most of you look vaguely familiar…” She suddenly started to sway and rested her hand against the car, while her other hand went to her forehead. “Oh god, it’s all coming back to me now… Wow, that’s like a head rush and brain freeze all at once…”

She said it like it was a minor inconvenience, which was the only reason Alison didn’t immediately rush to help her. Instead, Alison turned back to the other ghosts. Most of them still looked shocked and confused by what was happening, but both Robin and Kitty looked excited. And Thomas…

Thomas looked at Gwen like he’d once looked at her. Like she was his everything.

“Hey.” Mike chose that moment to appear from the house. “What’s going on out here?”

Alison took in a deep breath and said, “Gwen is the reincarnation of a Celtic ghost who used to haunt the house.”

“Oh. Weird.”

“Understatement of the century.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a follow-up. One day. But for now, this is all I can manage.


End file.
